User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 19: Miserable Memories
I was tossed back towards the housing area, crashing down into a hole. I can hear Ken screaming for orders as I lay on the ground. How long has it been since we planned everything. I couldn't take a breath after that blow, it really hurts my body. 20 minutes ago I swung Ophelia at Magatsu Kyuubi, hoping that it would fall down but its evasiveness brought me to a wall. I tried to pull Ophelia out with my might as Ken and Baluar distracted it with their combos. Lyrr was busy taking aim and firing his bullets after each shots in high ground. Ken: Don't stay at one area for too long!!! Keep moving or else you're dead!! I switched Ophelia into Gun form and fired two of my custom bullets in succession. It took a while for them to aim at Magatsu Kyuubi since the load time is very long and I have to refill my Oracle Reserves. Baluar ignited his sword and swung it while it was distracted with Ken. Baluar: When's reinforcements?? Ken: About 35 minutes Bal, We need to wait for Blood to prepare with the 1st Unit. Lyrr: Wouldn't it take them a few minutes to reach here by land transport? Ken: The land is filled with crap tons of Aragami that's waiting to murder. Me: He's right, I noticed a lot of Aragamis along the way and we're supposed to hold it off before the main dish arrives. Magatsu Kyuubi called out in the air, with the ground shaking, a Marduk appeared. It signified its land by roaring at us before releasing its power. Lyrr: Inbound, Spartacus and some... Holy GUYS BACK NOW. We're in deep trouble!! Ken: What?? Lyrr repeat that again, Spartacus and some what?? Lyrr: Spartacus, Tezcatlipoca, Most of the Type 1 and Type 2 Deusphages are incoming with the Invasive Species. Baluar: That's insane unless you tell us that some of them are on our side. Me: None of them are Bal, we need to reorganize our strategy before they arrive. Ken: Then who's stopping this Marduk?? All of us are running away except for Lyrr who's providing covering fire at his position. Despite his high ground, Tezcatlipoca fired its missiles into the blue orb and repositioned it behind Lyrr, whom got blown off his position and came falling down. I ran towards Lyrr, getting him back up his feet. Me: C'mon Lyrr, can you stand? Lyrr: What's standing after I fell down?? Ken: C'MON, we don't have enough time to keep them occupied. Hibari!! Ken called through the comm link but was cut off the second he started it. None of us could call in reinforcements as our communication systems are dead, leaving me with a single trick up my sleeve. I stopped running before stabbing Ophelia into the ground. Me: I'll stall them for 10 minutes. Keep running guys. They all stopped before telling me to continue with them before its too late. Me: Sorry, this is something I've decided myself before this operation started. Baluar: Arthur!! Don't go doing something you shouldn't do. We need to keep running until we recieve reinforcements. Lyrr: Man... Don't go doing something for yourself now. We need those powers of yours as the final play. Ken: What they're saying is true Arthur. You need to keep that before reinforcements arrive. Ophelia: That's right!! Light radiated from Ophelia as two lights spawned and landed on the ground, standing Ophelia with her own God Arc and Yuka. They both have letters that were taken from my room and formed one big sentence that spells out 'Don't give up'. Me: Hm... Before I could make my move, something shoved me aside and scared them off. The impact almost broke my back as I tried to stand. Ophelia fended off the attacker as Yuka comes to my aid, healing my wounds and helping me up. Me: Heh.... That really hurts... Thanks Yuka. Yuka nodded in agreement as she helps me walk. Ophelia and Baluar leaded the way for safety as me and Lyrr are injured enough to fight. Lyrr's been staring at Ophelia since he always wanted to know how she looks like. Lyrr: Yo Arthur, are all god arcs like this? Me: I don't know... I've seen different things already but then God Arcs making their apperance to those close is something we need to note down. Lyrr: Maybe we need to... Ophelia: Quit talking Lyrr, I know you've been staring at me the moment I started leading the way. Lyrr: I've heard a lot about you from your owner here. Think you can give me a little sample before you go back? Ophelia: I'm not giving you any sample. Lyrr was close to being devastated but he knew the outcome if he were to ask again. After finding some shelter that somehow protected us from the attacks, Ken's been trying to get the comm link working while Bal is keeping an eye out. Ken: C'mon you stupid thing... Work dammit.. Ophelia watched as Yuka healed the injuries which wasn't critical but noticed something else that stuck out behind her. It was like a backpack but with something that should be openable to revela something. Ophelia: Yuka-chan, what's in there? She stopped healing Lyrr, walking towards Ophelia before showing her what's inside. Apparently I saw a shocked face that means it was a bad sign, judging how she reacted wasn't even happy enough. Ken tries one more time before giving up on the comm link. Ken: Hibari!! Hibari: Ken!?!? What *static* on??? Isn't th- *static* som- *static* on?? Ken: Good lord... I've been trying to get this working now... Yuka walked towards Ken and pointed at her radome, giving an idea towards Ken. He took out the wiring from her backpack and plugged it into the comm link. Yuka: Normally I don't speak but this is how I usually communicate. Through any device such as these comm links are useful. Hibari: Who's that?? Ken: Hey!! The signal's working now. Thanks Yuka. Yuka: No problem. Hibari: Yuka?? You mean the petit girl with that large radome on her back?? Ken: Now ain't the time Hibari, where's reinforcements??? Hibari: Reinforments are already en route in 13 minutes. The whole area is covered in Aragami so there will be delay. Baluar: Uh.. We got trouble incoming!!! Spartacus charged head on towards our hiding spot. I ran towards Spartacus and shifted my appearance to match its power. Both me and Spartacus locked our fist in combat as we're permanently stuck on equal grounds. Realizing Nyx Alpha is behind it, Lyrr ran with his God Arc and took aim, spraying his bullets at it. Lyrr: Not this time. Ken quickly summoned his blood ability to assist me whilst fighting Spartacus at the same time. Baluar switched into his gun form and started shooting with Lyrr. Even though I'm on par with Spartacus, it outstrengthed me by grabbing one of my punches and smashing me left and right before tossing me towards a housing area. Continuing back, I tried to stand but noticed a metal pole stuck through my body. This really hurts since I've been bleeding excessively to the point that I don't really feel like moving again. Me: Achilles... Are you there? Achilles: I'm here... I'm feeling the pain that you're receiving now. Is it really that necessary to be injured through the stomach with a metal pole? Me: Heh... I don't know, that bastard tossed me here... Nothing I could do after getting tossed. I looked around my surroundings to notice an Abbadon watching me die. Me: What are you looking at...? It floated towards me before sitting down on my body. I pet it before looking up at the sky, hoping it would be my last moments. Achilles: It's telling you to consume him Jonathan.... Me: What is?? This little Abbadon?? It gave a happy cry after I responded to Achilles. I sighed before saying goodbye to the Abbadon. Me: Good bye little one... I awaken my Aragami self before consuming it, biting it whole. It does taste like Aragami but this little one has few qualities from the Zygotes. I pulled out the metal pole after Achilles instructed me to remove it and stand still while chanting a few words. Me: Unuztaz Fhi Morgel, Qhi Hun Shack Ti My body is feeling something growing on my skin, like its being regenerated and reforming into something different. When I opened my eyes, I noticed I'm wearing an armour made with Achilles's parts. It doesn't hinder my movement when I tried moving around. Me: What is this? Achilles: An armour from your mother who gifted me when the time calls. Me: So everything is actually from my mother?? Achilles: Down to a small explaination, yes. Me: Thanks mom... This really helps. I jumped out of the hole and back into the surface, scaring Ken who apparently is trying to find some rope. Ken: HOLY what was that!?!?!? I landed on the floor with grace as Ken looked at me with confusion. Ken: Arthur... Is that you?? Me: Apparently... Yeah... Where's the Aragami?? Ken: Baluar is taking care of the Spartacus, though I doubt there will be more after that. Lyrr's busy with Nyx Alpha in a gun duel. Your God arc is handling against the Type 1 Deusphages alone... Me: I'll start with the most annoying one first. I ran towards Ophelia who I sense is having a hard time fighting. When I arrived, she managed to hold out against two Susano'o but lost to the Invasive species Kabbala Kabbala. Ophelia: Damn... If only I could use more... I dashed infront of her and slayed the Kabbala that was about to discharge its attack. Me: You alright?? Ophelia: Arthur!! You're alive. I thought you were dead for a second. Me: Is that even sarcasm?? Ophelia: Sorry, I'll do as you say after we get back... Me: How about you become my God Arc for a while?? She nodded, becoming into a ball of light and going towards my arm, reverting back into her God Arc state. I swung with ease against the Aragamis to find Baluar, who apparently stumbled back against the wall. Baluar: *cough* That's gonna hurt... Me: Stay back Bal, I'll substitude for your battle. Baluar: Eh? I dashed towards the Spartacus with all my might, cutting it down before it could absorb broken Oracle particles into its power supply. Baluar: Whoa dude... I didn't know you're the knight in shining armour.. What happened inside that hole??? Me: I'll explain things once we get back. Hibari: Everyone!! Blood forces have arrived with the assistance with the Infinity Unit. Me: About time... I regressed back into human, which means cracking out of the armour and releasing a lot of strain from my body. I couldn't see what happened since all that strain in my body is already painful enough to put me into a coma. I only hear a bunch of screams and orders flying around, thinking that its something to do with bringing me back into Fenrir. When I woke up, I was at my room with Yuka sleeping beside me. I smiled before patting her head. Me: You're that cute when you sleep... I didn't see Laura in my room as I figured she's still in a comatose state. I wonder how long is she gonna stay in that state until Lyrr came in with my Lemonade can. He passed it to me after I asked him about Laura's condition. Lyrr: She's still in a comatose state. Me: Then who's willing to take care of Yuka while I'm away? Lyrr: Me? Me: I don't trust you... Baluar entered asking me if I'm still alright after what happened during that battle. I told him that it was alright as he even asked me about that armour I wore while I was saving his ass. Me: That's actually something my mother gave to Achilles in critical times. Baluar: So it's actually just some power up? I nodded and reminded him most of those abilities I have shown are from my mother. He scratched his head in confusion before Ken walked in with medicine and some painkillers. Ken: There's actually a side effect while I was talking with Sakaki. Boy, that sure sucks eh? Lyrr: Apparently, the more Aragami you use, the less human you are. Me: So you're saying I'm becoming more Aragami with each use? I didn't feel something moving at my back as Yuka woke up and grabbed it. The moment I moved it, it's actually a tail that spawned, scaring Baluar in the process. Lyrr took a picture but was told to delete it before he leaves. Ken: Wow... A tail... I thought those words would be a joke since you have control but I was wrong... Baluar: This must not be shown to anyone else or it will cause mayhem in the Den. I took Baluar's words, not realizing Vina's actually at the doorstep looking at my tail. All of us except for Vina facepalmed when she opened my door without giving any knocks or any short notice beforehand. Category:Blog posts